Elizabeth Chamberlain
|birthdate = * May 2, 2012 |occupation = * Student at Anaheim Private School |gender = * Female |species = * Tribrid (Original Witch, Werewolf, Vampire) |age = * 14-15 |eye_color = * Brown |hair_color = * Brown |family = * Jacob Chamberlain (Father) * Charlotte Chamberlain (Mother) * Matias Chamberlain (Brother) * Christopher Chamberlain (Paternal Uncle) |friends = * Isabella Andrews |enemies = * Alexis * Graysin Blackwell |other(s) = * Nicholas Anderson (Boyfriend) |actor = * Hattie Gotobed }} |Quote Found In = }} Elizabeth Chamberlain (born: May 2, 2012) is the deutrotagonist of The Elizabeth Diaries. Elizabeth is the daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain. She is also the niece of Christopher Chamberlain, the older sister of Matias Chamberlain, the best friend of Isabella Andrews and the girlfriend of Nicholas Anderson. It was her evil father Jake who gave her the name Elizabeth. Christopher stated that his brother's child would be the Chamberlain Family's hope and redemption. Elizabeth is a unique character. She is merely a Witch, a Werewolf or a Vampire. She is a tribrid. A unique combination of all three supernatural species due to that facts of her parentage. As such, her true potential for her powers are currently unknown. When she was born, Elizabeth was sent to live with her Paternal Uncle Christopher to keep her safe from her father's enemies such as Graysin Blackwell because he poses he very real threat to her life. They even went so far, the faked her death. Christopher raised her for 8 months, until they were found by Christopher's father . She then moves back home with her father and mother. At the end of , Elizabeth and Matias enroll at Anaheim Private School, where she meets Isabella Andrews and Nicholas Anderson. Personality Elizabeth is quite shy, and happy most of the time. She is creative. Elizabeth is also very smart, and knows a lot about science and outer space. He shows much affection to the people she loves. Elizabeth doesn't easily get her feelings hurt, though, especially when kids insult her about her father. Relationships Family Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's paternal uncle. Christopher loves her dearly, and Christopher would destroy those who would dare harm Elizabeth. Christopher would die before he allowed any harm to Elizabeth. Christopher loves and cares for her dearly, Christopher protects her fiercely. Christopher raised her and protected her until it was safe for the baby to return to Los Angeles. Charlotte Chamberlain Charlotte is Elizabeth's mother. Charlotte would give her life to protect her, Charlotte would kill anyone who would jeopardize Elizabeth's life, Charlie was raising Elizabeth alone while she searched for a way to bring back the Chamberlain family. Jacob Chamberlain Jacob is Elizabeth's father. Jake loves his daughter dearly but for her safety he had to sacrifice his life (temporarily) for the sake of his family's survival, Jake would destroy those who would ever harm Elizabeth, Jake's love for Elizabeth has no limits, Jake is very protective of her. Matias Chamberlain Matias is Elizabeth's younger brother. They care about each other. She is protective over him in an older sibling-way, They share a strong bond, They are protective of each other. Friends Nicholas Anderson Nicholas is Elizabeth's boyfriend. They met each other in . They have grown closer too each other. They both has a strong bond and they love each other. Isabella Andrews Isabella is Elizabeth's best friend. They are Always there for one another, they are protective of each other. The Elizabeth Diaries Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Category:The Elizabeth Diaries